vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon
At least five types of Dragon have been confirmed. None of them are something you really want to mess with. Dragons of the Earth Associated with Volcanoes these spirit creatures can be aware. Morphologically they conform to the magical thought of the area they exist. The one known example the Mt. Rainier Dragon is cast much in the "Manitou" mold. It can only be found in the Half world. It was contacted by Favel and Raphael. they described it as a disinterested asshole. They also saw the Mount Shasta Dragon in a morbid state. Its death is confirmed. These creatures have something to do with the geological health of the region. We have yet to learn if they have desires or are capable of action independently of the Volcanoes they are part of. Dragons of the Land No not the same as the above. These are creatures associated with given areas. But they are not deep Earth spirits as the Dragons of the Earth. One has been encountered in the Project Beowulf incident. The remains of this creature were found, and resuscitated. They can be reasoned with, lied to, cajoled and if you know how, controlled. They are very dangerous. In many ways they conform to the expectations of the classic "Western Dragon". the one known example does breath fire. From speaking with her they have a mystic connection to the land they come from. This one is firmly Norwegian. She insisted on relocating back to Norway. These Dragons are known for long periods of somnolence. In the case of the known example she was roused from slumber by the Nazis and forced to action against the allies. It went very badly for the Nazis. They got the dragon, and died to a man. Greyhawke Dragons We have seen a number of examples, two on Earth, several on Greyhawke. Multicolored, and highly variable in size, temperament, and magical ability. The Largest seen, "Goldie" who made a spectacular appearance on the White House lawn was several hundred feet in length with a head larger than a man. A blue dragon was encountered in Vista City in a violent incident that was "merely" the size of an elephant. They have been seen as small as a dog. The Dragon "Red" gave Mikki Ashby he following pointers on Greyhawke Dragons: *Dragons are greedy, as a general rule, usually to the point they make poor social companions. Which leads to point two. *Dragons are not gregarious. Wait until a Dragon approaches you. *Dragons can and will eat anything, nosy people are on the menu. *Dragons are sluts that will mate with anything willing, mostly. With the more evil willing is optional." Points out a Sauroi "Where do you think they came from. *Each of the above points may or may not be valid for any given Dragon. Further study is indicated. In this case there is a great deal of local literature that is of a trustworthy nature. *Dragons come in ten types, five colors and five metals. Unlike the D&D game they are not color coded for you convenience. They are Black, Blue, Green, Red, and White. Brass, Bronze, Copper, Gold, and Sliver. While the various types have a typical personality and abilities, don't be certain of that. *Dragons are innately magical. Most cast spells or have what are called "spell like abilities" in addition to being murder machines. *There is reported to be power in Dragon names. They are all, even the meanest little dragon, possessed of ornate polysyllabic structures that they are very reluctant to give out. Hence the simple nicknames like "Lex", "Red", and "Goldie". Much better than you knowing their real name. Candy Dragons (The Cursed) These creatures, much smaller, less deadly, and frankly pitiable at times are cursed dragons. They are part of a system of primal powers, being the sub primal servants of those powers. They are reputed to be of the "Lung" type of dragon. They are cast down from above for their greed. A normal condition in the average dragon type. Not desirable to the controlling powers. *They usually "breathe" a hot custard or pastry filling of a fruit flavor. (No, we are not kidding) *They have a twisted sense of value. One was reported to be keeping used chopsticks and dirty kimonos. *They are small and while not helpless are not powerful. *They have been called bright, unwise, and semi-biddable. Lung (Chinese Dragons) These have not been confirmed with a sighting. Under the circumstance they cannot be dismissed. Again further study is indicated. Merendan Dragon Covered in the singular example of the extra dimensional refugee "C.K. Dragon". Hopefully we will not have to deal with more of these. Category:Supernatural Category:Creatures Category:Races Category:Earth Races Category:Greyhawke Category:Greyhawke Races